<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка команды Detective Conan by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930635">Визитка команды Detective Conan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021'>WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82'>АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Три слова о наших канонах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Detective Conan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: юмор местами специфичный!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Main_Page">Конан-Вики</a> (она же вики для всех остальных)<br/><a href="https://vk.com/detective_conan">Основная группа фандома</a></p><p>Группы перевода:<br/><a href="https://vk.com/rumagician">Сериал и фильмы</a><br/><a href="https://vk.com/kotantei2020">Сериал </a><br/><a href="https://vk.com/pmkomger">Манга</a></p><p>Прошлые года (дайри):<br/><a href="http://wtfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5664352">2020</a> <a href="http://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5622459">2019</a> <a href="http://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5567968">2018</a> <a href="http://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5490550">2017</a> <a href="http://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5379213">2016</a> <a href="http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5216062">2015</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детектив. Загадки. Повседневность. </p><p>Если у вас был вопрос, может ли детектив быть "повседневным" — вам сюда. Также прилагаются бесконечные трупы вкупе с удивительными фактами из истории Японии и не только, совершенно захватывающие способы подстроить убийство, а также изредкий экшен с погонями на машинах, ФБР, Тайной полицией Японии — это всё к Конану и его вселенной, просим и любить и не жаловаться на дичь с хронологией. Поверьте, это не худшее в лоре канона.<br/>
Бонусом прилагаются сильные и разнообразные девушки, которые могут за себя постоять даже чаще, чем парни. </p><p><b>Кудо Шиничи.</b> Детектив, ум, самоуверенность.<br/>
Любопытство губит не только кошек, но и излишне самоуверенных в себе детективов. Говорят, стоит неплохо бы следить за происходящим за твоей спиной во время слежки за преступниками, даже если ты являешься японским воплощением Холмса.<br/>
К сожалению, Кудо прописных истин не знает, иначе бы не щеголял теперь в теле шести-семилетнего <i>Эдогавы Конана</i> вместо своего обычного шестнадцати-семнадцатилетнего. Да и на ошибках он тоже не учится, всё также влезает куда попало, пусть и по делу. </p><p><b>Эдогава Конан.</b> Детектив, милость, пафос.<br/>
Ребенок шести-семи лет ещё никогда не был столь умилителен и столь же пафосно крут одновременно. Конан отчаянно пытается делать вид, что он ни капли не <i>Кудо Шиничи</i>, за чем весь фандом следит сквозь пальцы от фэйспалма. Тысяча и одна неработающая отмазка, еще три нормальные и то не его авторства. О естественных правах человека Конан тоже не слышал, он же всего лишь обычный младшеклассник.<br/>
Ещё он раскрывает дела, но кто вообще в детектив приходит за расследованиями? Зря, кстати, хорошие дела, ещё много про работу японской полиции можно узнать. Заодно можете сравнить его уровень стелса со всеми видеоиграми — разумеется, асассин в траве куда более заметный, чем говорящий в бабочку маленький мальчик рядом со спящим телом. У вас что, были сомнения? </p><p><b>Мори Ран</b>. Японский идеал женственности, карате, смирение.<br/>
Идеальная девушка. В чём-то даже Пенелопа, вот только Одиссей сам ребенок, исчез всего на полгода и по непонятной причине. Ещё есть ребёнок-отец <i>Мори Когоро</i>, и обоих надо кормить, иначе уйдут в кафе, ибо готовить не умеют принципиально. Но не всё так плохо: нередко они идут все вместе.<br/>
Несмотря на свой хрупкий вид, способна кулаками крушить столбы и шантажировать применением своей силы, но при этом достаточно дружелюбна и легко налаживает контакт со многими людьми. Также удачлива в лотереях, но не в любви, но страдает по этому не очень долго. Любит развеиваться в походе по магазинам с лучшими подругами — <i>Сузуки Соноко</i> и <i>Тоямой Казухой</i> и много путешествовать по Японии.</p><p><b>Мори Когоро</b>. Неудачник, фанат, благородность.<br/>
Всю дорогу он ведёт себя как классический неудачник: пьянствует, фанатеет по певице <i>Окино Йоко</i>, бегает за каждой юбкой, а также вечно бахвальствует о своих великих свершениях, благо, газеты позволяют ему это делать — все раскрытые <i>Конаном</i> дела приписываются ему.<br/>
Но не стоит его совсем уж недооценивать. Как известно, в тихом омуте водятся черти, а в идиоте — редкие умные мысли. Пусть он и проваливается в большинстве случаев, в каких-то моментах его интуиция куда острее, чем у <i>Конана</i>. 
Также женат, но живёт с женой раздельно.</p><p><b>Хаттори Хейджи</b>. Детектив, страсть, Осака.<br/>
Доверьте ему свои секреты — и вскоре он едва не проболтается о половине из них. Горяч как вулкан и также порой разрушителен для сцен преступления, поскольку в попытках спасти чью-то жизнь может испортить важные улики. Также чертовски избалован, шумен, но, всё же, искренне пытается быть хорошим другом и партнером для <i>Кудо</i>, методы которого берёт себе на заметку.<br/>
Неспособен решать собственные любовные дела, зато давать советы — первый мудрец на всю страну.<br/>
На самом деле, несмотря на свою яркую натуру, ради поимки преступников он способен её сдерживать и хитрить. Он вообще много чего может, когда хочет, даже язык придержать.  </p><p><b>Хайбара Ай</b>. Биология, сарказм, суицидальность.<br/>
Тяжелое детство, деревянные игрушки... Ладно-ладно, может, не деревянные, это всё же тайна, покрытая мраком. Зато точно что не тайна — что она создала тот уменьшающий тела препарат, который дали Кудо, что она умеет стрелять в людей и что к восемнадцати годам у неё уже есть высшее образование.<br/>
А ещё она очень боится, что Организация доберётся до <i>Молодых детективов</i> с <i>профессором Агасой</i> и до <i>Мори Ран</i>, в которой видит погибшую сестру. Так что иногда её накрывает поистине суицидальным настроением.<br/>
В свободное от подобных мыслей время следит за профессором и детишками, а также подкалывает детективов. Святое дело, они ж так и напрашиваются на это.</p><p><b>Полиция.</b> Суета, люди как люди, работа.<br/>
Наверно, иначе, чем "люди как люди" всех их не описать. Это более чем исчерпывающе: есть и редкие идиоты, одно существование которых заставляет даже <i>Когоро</i> скрипеть зубами, и фанаты этого самого <i>Когоро</i>, и немного завистливые коллеги, которые дружно обожают единственную женщину отдела.<br/>
Пока отдельные могут похвастаться интуицией, другие — смирением, что на любом месте преступления есть один ну очень внимательный шкет, к которому порой стоит прислушаться.<br/>
Они просто работают как могут в этом немного безумном мире. </p><p><b>ФБР.</b> Экшен, сосредоточенность, расслабленность.<br/>
В общем-то, тоже "люди как люди", только более привыкшие к серьёзным операциям, а также к работе под прикрытием.<br/>
Отдельные их кадры наводят ужас даже у членов Организации, пока другие — вызывают умиление в духе "ути, котёнок из ФБР". Котёнок, правда, клыкастый и когтистый, но и члены Организации тоже не конфеты у детей отбирают. </p><p><b>Чёрная организация</b>. Таинственность, опасность, преступность.<br/>
Видите суслика? А он вас да.<br/>
Даже если она не упоминается напрямую, её следы, последствия её поступков уже опутывают вас, но, не зная канона, вы даже не заметите её незримого и тяготеющего присутствия по всей визитке. К примеру, именно её члены уменьшили <i>Кудо Шиничи</i>, да и <i>Хайбара Ай</i>, когда была ещё <i>Мияно Шихо</i> и носила кличку <i>Шерри</i>, относилась к ним.<br/>
Кто знает, где эта Организация ещё есть?..<br/>
Её члены носят алкогольные клички. Их снайперы одни из самых лучших...<br/>
А ещё в ней число шпионов сопоставимо с числом известных реальных членов Организации. Да, мы уже говорили, что хронология — не худшая часть лора. </p><p>Разумеется, это далеко не всё, что мы можем сказать о своём каноне. Что, зря у нас еще несколько глав?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magic Kaito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магия, юмор, серьёзность.<br/>
Если Конан делает упор на дела и их раскрытие, то у Кайто... его нет. Мы серьёзно, нет у него упора ни на что, у него даже рисовка чуть ли не радикально меняется в один момент. Начинается всё как абсурдное веселье с отрывом, продолжается всё неожиданно серьёзными темами, а переход между ними для слабаков.<br/>
В тоже время, Кайто хорошо по-своему дополняет вселенную Конана, хотя они разные, а ещё у них кроссовер, нет, мы даже половину проблем лора не назвали. Ой, да ладно, не в первый раз какой-то автор творит дичь с каноном, а весело всем и сразу. </p><p><b>Куроба Кайто.</b> Фокусы, трагедия, покерфэйс.<br/>
У этой кошки выбора не было: погубившая её тайна находилась прямо в её комнате. Так что Кайто успешно притворяется, что всё так и должно быть, всё в порядке, а все эти ограбления на самом деле очень серьёзное расследование, как же погиб его отец. Очень серьёзное: Кайто тщательно готовится к каждому шоу, предупреждает заранее, а ещё заглядывает к <i>Конану</i> на призыв дядюшки <i>Сузуки Соноко</i>.<br/>
В начале манги может ночами подряд грабить, после появляется всё же более разумные паузы и сроки, да и сами ограбления перестают быть такими абсурдными — вроде огромного числа маленьких роботов-сталкеров в виде глаз на ножках. Да, такое было. Пират, к слову, тоже был.<br/>
А ещё он постоянный гость Конана как <i>кайто Кид</i>, даже в противостояние с Организацией однажды влез. Но при этом его история там никак не раскрывается, так что посмотреть или прочитать Кайто всё же стоит.<br/>
Ну, если вы вдруг мазохист, который действительно думает на полном серьёзе залезть к нам в болото. </p><p><b>Кид</b>. Таинственность, вор, покерфэйс.<br/>
Кид — неуловимый вор, который пришлёт вам карточку и сообщит, что в такой-то день и в такое-то время он заглянет к вам вон за той вещичкой. Ещё он носит белый костюм с цилиндром, так что в назначенное время точно узнаете, не пропустите это пятно, если он только свет не вырубит.<br/>
Кид —  само спокойствие и невозмутимость, ничто не может его сбить с толку, и он всегда найдет выход из любой, даже самой безвыходной ситуации.<br/>
По крайней мере, он почти всех в этом убедил. А ещё он очень даже реагирует на тему своего отца, строит рожицы, когда знает, что его точно никто не видит, и не гнушается даже ударом гаечным ключом или вантуза по затылку. Сразу видно — джентльмен. </p><p><b>Накамори Гинзо.</b> Неудачник, дурак, отец.<br/>
Ни в делах, ни в любви ему не везёт — и Кид не ловится, и растит свою дочь в одиночестве. Но, в отличие от того же <i>Мори Когоро</i>, куда более самостоятелен в быту — например, умеет готовить. Также порой приглядывает и за другом дочери <i>Кайто</i>, и за сыном начальника <i>Хакубы</i> — хотя за последним куда с меньшей охотой.<br/>
На самом деле, хоть он и ловится на многие ловушки <i>Кида</i>, он куда менее беспомощен, чем иные, незнакомые с выходками вора, полицейские. Также способен расшифровывать запутанные послания Кида и принимать помощь от равных, хотя старшеклассники на ограблениях его раздражают.<br/>
Почти догадался об истинной личности <i>Кида</i>, но был случайно сбит собственной дочерью. </p><p><b>Хакуба Сагуру.</b> Англичанин, детектив, упорство.<br/>
Конечно, <i>Хаттори</i> и <i>Кудо</i> выглядят впечатляюще. Пришли, увидели, победили, как завещал сам Цезарь. Хакуба внешне куда менее впечатляющ и даже неприятен — сноб, каждый раз излишне точен со временем и вообще, какой-то медленный больно, еще и по всем углам колупается с лупой.<br/>
Но не стоит его недооценивать — может, он не такой быстрый и гениальный, но вот истинную личность <i>Кида</i> раскрыл именно он, еще и за ночь упорного труда. Всего-то взял данные с волоса, найденного на ограблении, и сравнил со всеми школьниками Японии. Фи, как невпечатляюще для международно известного детектива с какими-то жалкими 500 дел только в Японии против 1000 у того <i>Хаттори</i>, который из благородства посчитал ещё и свои детские дела с поиском котов. Что тут ещё сказать? Истинный последователь Холмса. </p><p><b>Накамори Аоко</b>. Наивность, вера в людей, ребёнок.<br/>
Наивная как ребёнок, но не дура, просто отчаянно закрывает глаза на какие-то факты. Впрочем, бойкости ей тоже не занимать, пусть и никакими боевыми искусствами не занимается. Да и хитрости у неё не так уж и мало: именно она придумала план, как отвести подозрения от друга детства <i>Кайто</i>. Правда, она искренне верит, что он действительно не <i>Кид</i>, так что своим планом она едва не подставила его. Что ж. Она пыталась.<br/>
Так же обладает изумительным талантом: несмотря на то, что ее эфирное время больше, чем у иных персонажей, рассказать пока об Аоко можно довольно мало. </p><p>И, конечно же, это не все даже основные персонажи. Но должны же мы оставить вам что-то интересное? Например... настоящую ведьму? Нет, она не вписывается в канон Конана. Да, авторский кроссовер, но ведьмы в версии Конана нет. Вы что, ещё не смирились?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hanzawa The Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/rumagician">Группа перевода</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бейка. Убийство. Наивность.<br/>
А вот у Ханзавы, в отличие от Кайто, фокус очень даже есть — показать, какой может быть жизнь в Бейке для того, кто не главные и не второстепенные герои Конана. Каноном автор спиноффа вертит как хочет, попутно закрывая одну половину его дыр и беспощадно выстёбывая другую.<br/>
Ханзава не вписывается в канон — он переписывает его для себя, добавляя себя там, где его не было.<br/>
Чего ещё ждать от пародии? </p><p><b>Ханзава ???</b> Деревенский, мечтатель, труженик.<br/>
Он — простой деревенский, который хочет убить <i>кого-то</i>. Он приехал за этим в Бейку и чуть ли не ежедневно мечтает убить хоть кого-нибудь — потому что они над ним смеются, потому что мусорят, пока он убирает, потому что тусят или сбегают, пока он должен работать.<br/>
В общем, совершенно обычный человек, который ненавидит убийства вокруг и покупается даже на самые тупые разводки.<br/>
Вот только живёт он не в Москве или Лондоне, а в Бейке. То есть вокруг бесконечные трупы, проблемы с выездом, очень странные люди и вообще жесть какая-то просто постоянно.<br/>
И даже коллеги на его работе — чёртовы детективы, которые ежедневно бегают по местам преступлений. </p><p><b>Тусовщики</b>. Веселье, пати, работа.<br/>
В мире Бейки жить тяжело: каждый день может умереть кто угодно, даже вы. Кто-то относится к этому спокойно, ведь, если не думать об этом, то и нестрашно. А кто-то делает своим девизом "туси на всю катушку, пока можешь" и выполняет его на все двести процентов.<br/>
Кто знает, может, и с ними не всё так просто?.. </p><p><i>Конан</i>,  к слову, тоже забегает: какая же Бейка и без своего бога Смерти. Да и члены <i>Организации</i> нет-нет, да покажутся в своих черных одеждах, достаточно лишь быть внимательным к деталям.<br/>

Рекомендуется перед прочтением ознакомиться хотя бы с 200-300 сериями самого Конана: это не спасёт от отсылок к более поздним вещам, но хотя бы часть будете улавливать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Иные каноны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Они же каноны "Да-да, пошли мы к чёрту".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/raidersofgoodtranslations">Группа перевода Чаепития 1-15</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/kgb_translate">Группа перевода Чаепития 16+</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>При всём нашем уважении к труду авторов этих работ — не горим ими так, как остальными, но считаем нужным упомянуть, поскольку неизвестно, будет ли что-то по ним или нет. </p><p><b>Нулевое чаепитие.</b> Повседневность, мир, подробности.<br/>
Для больных ублюдков со специфичными вкусами. Если кому-то мало <i>Тоору Амуро</i>, он берёт этот спинофф и наслаждается совершенно повседневными ситуациями таинственного человека со страшной историей. Ну, вдруг вы всегда хотели узнать, с каким соусом он готовит пасту в кафе или как он тренируется с пистолетом? Тогда этот спинофф прямо-таки создан для вас!<br/>
В общем-то, абсолютно безобидная вещь, просто зайдёт не каждому, да и читать стоит после просмотренных 800-900 серий. </p><p><b>Wild Police Academy.</b> Академия, сплочённость, предыстория.<br/>
Если взять пять героев, двух из которых большинство вспомнит только после подробного пересказа соответствующих серий с моментами, одного не вспомнит вовсе, и ещё до двух просто не дожило, а потом написать их предысторию, то получится эта манга-спинофф.<br/>
А не дожило, потому что читать стоит в то же время, что и <i>Чаепитие</i> — после 800-900 серий. </p><p><b>Яйба.</b> Кендо, своя атмосфера.<br/>
Атмосфера очень своя, манга старая и с юмором, характерным для своих лет.<br/>
Мы бы предпочли делать вид, что её нет — но да, авторский кроссовер и с Кайто, и с Конаном, так что не выйдет. </p><p><b>Сборник кратких историй Аоямы Гошо.</b> Солянка.<br/>
На самом деле, она очень разнообразна по настроению. Иные работы пропитаны своеобразным юмором, другие — драмой. По большей части, сборник мало кто читает, но на отдельные работы действительно любопытно взглянуть. К нему же относятся и прототипы,  первые ваншоты Кайто с Яйбой, а также можно найти что-то похожее по идее на Конана.<br/>
В общем, для давно увязших в болоте этого большого авторского кроссовера. </p><p><b>3rd Base 4.</b>Бейсбол, магия, 6 глав.<br/>
Сложно сказать, о чём эта манга — её перевода практически не существует, глав всего 6 и лишь известно, что там есть что-то про магические биту и перчатку, которые позволяют делать головокружительные успехи, но за них надо платить. Буквально.<br/>
А ещё у них авторский кроссовер с Конаном. Да, ОПЯТЬ. </p><p>На этом наш поверхностный экскурс по впечатлениям от всей вселенной можно и закончить. Да, у нас есть весёлые проблемы с каноном, моменты, которые определённо надо как-то штопать — но у кого из больших сёненов их нет?<br/>
Наш вариант ещё не худший.<br/>
Добро пожаловать!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>